


Wedding Dress

by smaragdbird



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya is in a wedding dress, Rikou is possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

“Look how pretty you are,” Rikuo whispers to him. They stand in front of a mirror and Kazahaya is wearing his wedding dress while Rikuo’s hand jerks him off slowly under the dress. His big hand feels warm and rough and dry around Kazahaya’s cock while his breath against Kazahaya’s neck is moist and warm but almost as arousing as his hand.

“Almost as pretty as a real bride.” Rikuo says and bites into the soft skin between neck and shoulder. Kazahaya shivers slightly but Rikuo’s other arm is wrapped securely around his waist and holds him up.

Rikou lets go of Kazahaya’s cock which he protests but then he feels Rikou’s fingers tease his hole. He shivers when Rikou’s fingers dance over the skin there.

“They all wanted this,” Rikou whispers and Kazahaya gasps when he slides one lubed finger inside. “They all wanted to hike up your skirts and take you, hike up your skirts around your waist, open their belts and take what’s mine to take.” Rikou slips a second finger inside Kazahaya but instead of following up on his words he takes away the arm he has around Kazahaya’s waist and wraps his free hand around his cock. Kazahaya moans, dropping his head against Rikou’s shoulder.

“Then they would undress you because you’re too pretty to be used only once.” Kazahaya doesn’t understand how Rikou is still able to talk but he doesn’t complain. It’s so rare to hear Rikou speak and his voice unfurls so many things inside him.

“They would make you walk to the bed with their seed dripping down your thighs.” If he could find his voice Kazahaya would beg Rikou to do those things to him. He wants him to.

“They would make you open your mouth, grip your pretty hair and fuck it until just before the end when they would pull out and spill all over your beautiful face.” It’s three fingers now but he still doesn’t have the courage to ask Rikou to fuck him.

“They would line up to defile you, all that prettiness smeared with their seed and you’d be too turned on to fight them.” When Kazahaya comes it’s like an explosion in his abdomen.

The dress is ruined for sure and he’s on his knees but Rikou’s behind him and his fingers are still inside.

“What would you do then?” Kazahaya asks breathlessly. Behind him he hears the sound of a belt being opened and a zipper drawn down.

“The same, although I’ve made you come first. And there’s only going to be me. No one else.” He takes out his fingers and pushes his cock inside in one swift motion. Kazahaya gasps at the intrusion but Rikou doesn’t give him time to adjust. He keeps a merciless rhythm, his strong hands holding up Kazayha’s hips.

“You’re mine”, he whispers breathlessly into Kazahaya’s ear. “Only mine.”


End file.
